Spoby Christmas
by Spencer J Hastings Cavanaugh
Summary: This is a little OneShot about Spoby on Christmas with their 3 year old daughter Taylor.


It was finally Christmas morning and Taylor had been excited for weeks.She ran into her parents room and tried her best to wake them.

Spencer woke up to the sound of her daughters voice.„Wake up,mummy,it's Christmas ",Taylor squealed and jumped up and down.„Calm down,Baby.We're coming ",Spencer smirked and turned to Toby.She kissed his cheek and he moaned in response.„Come on,Tobes.Our little princess isn't really patiently ",she giggled and sat up.Toby sighed and pulled her close.„She's just like you.Not the tiniest bit of patience ",he sighed.Spencer hit him playfully and stood up.„Come on ",she said and walked downstairs.Taylor already sat in front of the Christmas tree with big,sparkling eyes .Spencer smirked at her daughter and Toby placed his arm around her waist.„Which ones are mine?"Taylor asked.„The red ones",Spencer said and sat down on the couch with Toby next to her.Taylor opened all her presents within minutes.She got a new doll,a teddy bear and a DVD.„Taylor,darling?"Toby asked.„Yes,daddy ",Taylor replied.„For your last present you've got to close your eyes and stay here,okay?"he said.Taylor nodded excitedly and closed her eyes.Toby walked to his truck and picked up Taylors present.Then,he walked back inside and placed it in Taylors lap.„Now open your eyes ",Spencer said during Toby sat down next to her.Taylor opened her eyes and squealed at her present.In her lap sat a little Australian Shepherd puppy and snuggled into her arms.„Taylor,that's Grace ",Spencer smiled.„This is the best present ever.Thank you Mummy and Daddy ",Taylor said and hugged her parents.Grace jumped onto Spencers lap and snuggled into her arms.„I think someone likes you ",Toby smirked.Spencer stroked Grace happily and the little puppy enjoyed the attention. Somewhen she lifted her head and jumped down.„I think she wanna play",Spencer chuckled.Taylor started playing with Grace and her parents watched them happily.Spencer snuggled into Tobys chest and he laid his arms around her.„I love you ",Spencer whispered.„I love you too ",Toby answered and kissed her head.Time passed by and soon it was time to prepare dinner cause the girls were coming over for Christmas dinner.Taylor finally fell asleep since she hasn't slept the whole night .Grace slept next to her and it was truly the cutest picture in the world.Spencer prepared the food during Toby laid the table.Everything was ready when the girls arrived.Hanna and Caleb were the first to arrive.Hanna couldn't stop staring when she saw Taylor and Grace sleeping on the floor.„This is so damn cute ",she squealed.„Calm down,Hanna ",Caleb smirked and lead her to the table.Shortly after them,Aria and Ezra arrived and finally Emily.When Emily arrived,Taylor woke up and so did Grace.„Auntie Em,can I sit on your lap?"Taylor asked in her sweetest voice.„Of course come here",Emily said and lifted Taylor up.Grace walked directly to Spencer and jumped into her lap.„This is so cute ",Hanna exclaimed.Spencer chuckled and cuddled with Grace.They all ate dinner and then sat down on the couch to talk a bit.„This little puppy is so cute ",Hanna whined.„You can hold her if you want "Spencer smirked.„Why do you still ask?Of course I want ",Hanna exclaimed.Spencer placed Grace gently in Hannas lap and she snuggled up in Hannas lap.Hanna stroked her happily and Grace relaxed. Gradually,everyone went home and the small family was left alone.Spencer cleaned up the dishes and Toby played with Taylor during Grace slept peacefully.Finally they all sat down on the couch to watch "Santa Clause ".Spencer was wrapped up in Tobys arms protectively and Taylor snuggled into her mums arms.„Mummy?"Taylor asked quietly.„Yes baby ",Spencer replied.„Does Santa really live at the North Pole?"she asked.„Of course darling and he's coming every year only to give you a present cause you've been such a brave girl ",Spencer said and kissed her head.Taylor fell asleep soon and Spencer finally closed her eyes also.Toby looked at them and smiled.He's definitely the happiest men in the world.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review:)**


End file.
